


summer trip

by velvetblues808



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, HP smut, Harry Potter smut, HarryPotter - Freeform, Love, Oneshot, Sex, Smut, Summer trip, cedric diggory - Freeform, cedric diggory x reader - Freeform, cedric x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetblues808/pseuds/velvetblues808
Summary: a oneshot about your trip with cedric diggory(this is also posted on my wattpad account @v_lovergurll)
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Reader
Kudos: 33





	summer trip

I was riding with Cedric in a white 1961 Lincoln Continental Convertible. We were going to the beach for a summer trip. Finally, no more attention drawn to Hogwarts and more towards him.

The wind blowing my hair back and my emotions filled with pure joy at this very moment. Cedric was in the drivers seat with one hand on the wheel and the other holding my hand.

An idea sparked in my head, I stood up from my seat with open arms. The wind quite strong but not strong enough to pull me back, "I'll rule the world with you!" I shouted. Cedric looked up at me for a moment and smiled, then continued to focus on the road.

-

We finally arrive at the beach, I grabbed a basket and our backpacks while he grabbed the blankets, umbrella, and cooler. I looked around for a moment, "Hm there's no one here" I commented. "Oh, not that many people visit this beach. But the view and weather is amazing so I thought it would be perfect for today" he responded.

I laid down the blanket as Ced stabbed the umbrella into the sand so it could stay still. Dropping the backpacks on the blanket I started to unbutton my oversized button up shirt, revealing my yellow two piece swim suit.

Cedric was matching clothes as well, wearing a yellow button up long sleeve with white shorts. "You look amazing y/n" he complemented, I looked up and hugged him, "you're so flattering Cedric" I replied.

I laid down on my stomach, "Cedric darling, could you put some sun screen on my back please?" I requested, "sure" he responded. I passed him the bottle and shortly after I could feel his hands glide around my back, his thumbs putting pressure on my shoulder blades. "Thank you" I added sunscreen on the rest of my body

After that I ran to the shore and kept running until the water reached my stomach, "it's so cold!" I shivered. I stayed in the water until I was used to the temperature, and later on Cedric joined me as well.

We played around, splashing water at each other. I was on his shoulders but I couldn't keep my balance so we both fell backwards into the water and laughed it off when we reached the surface.

5:21 pm

We were done swimming, I was wearing an oversized sweater and under I wore shorts and a lace bra. "Cheers" Cedric said raising his wine glass, "Cheers!" I raised my voice, clicking my glass with his. Taking small sips of my wine, then looking at Cedric. With his grey sweatpants and a black t-shirt, god he is so hot.

-

I sat back and looked at him. I reached over and kissed his cheek, seeing his cheeks slowly turn into a soft red was so wholesome.

Looking to the right I saw a waffle house near the right of our path, "Ced can we stop at Waffle House? I'm craving a milkshake!" I begged, he chuckled, "As you wish y/n"

He turned the car and parked in an empty spot. I left the car and walked in with Cedric, sitting in the opposite seat as him. "What was the worst injury you've ever gotten at a quidditch game?" I asked him out of curiosity. "Hmmm, one time I broke my right arm" he responded.

Just as he finished his response a waiter came to our table, "What would you two like for today?" "One milkshake, please" I replied, "— with two straws please" Cedric added, I looked at him and smiled and the waiter left one she finished taking our order.

While we were waiting for our order, I was making flirtatious gestures at him. Looking down then up at him, biting my lip. And I could tell he knew what I was hinting at, but then all that teasing had to come to an end, "Here you go" the waiter gave us our strawberry milkshake with the two straws stabbing inside.

It wasn't long until we finished the drink. But suddenly, Cedric took my hand and lead me to the men's bathroom without saying a word. Only for us to end up making out in one of the stalls, "you're such a tease y/n" he whispered in my ear. This lustful act carried on until he broke the kiss and smirked, "we should continue this at home" he said

We both left the bathroom and Cedric paid for the drink, leaving the Waffle House we both got back in the car and started the car.

striptease by carwash starts playing...

As I let the song play, turning my head to Cedric a smile slowly grew on my face, admiring him fully. It was so cute seeing him singing along to the song, I could listen to him on repeat.

We finally arrived back at our house, after carrying everything back into our place I took off my sweater. I turned back and and caught Ced looking at me, walking towards him I wrapped my arms behind his neck and kissed him.

Feeling his hands around my waist, I broke the kiss and made eye contact with him. "You know I won't do anything unless you want me to" he established, "it's fine cedric, im ready" when I said that he carried me to the bedroom.

He laid me down and began to remove his shirt, then started to undress me, taking off my shorts and my panties. I turned around so I was on all fours, arching my back so he could get a better view from behind.

"I'll be gentle okay? Let me know if you want me to stop" and slowly, I could feel him start to enter inside of me. Letting out a small gasp, he began thrusting at a slow pace. I could feel him hit it a little more deeper in than whenever we did it missionary.

Eventually, he got faster and rougher. It got so tense I started gripping the bedsheets, "You feel so good y/n" he moaned. I could feel his hands squeezing my ass as he continued to pound me. "Fuck Cedric I'm gonna cum" I panted, I came but he kept slamming into me.

I became a moaning mess, everything felt so good yet so intense. "Y/n.. fuck.." he breathed out, then all of the sudden I felt his warmth filling me. I felt the energy drain out of me as we were both tired. He pulled out as I laid flat of the bed, he went and kissed me once again on the cheek.


End file.
